The Weeklong Anniversary: A Cailey story
by daydreamsfaraway
Summary: Cody Martin planned a week full of gifts before Sunday, the day of his and Bailey's anniversary as boyfriend and girlfriend. Everything turns out well except for one tiny bit,that forms into a gigantic mess of humor and misunterstanding! I don't own TSLoD
1. Monday

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own TSLoD or the cast of TSLoD. I just own the plot. That's all.**_

_**A/N: YOU GOTTA LOVE CAILEY LOVE! This is my first fanfiction so please go easy. Sorry for the writing, I'm not that good in dialogue making. Rate and Review! t(-_-t)**_

* * *

It was a perfect Monday afternoon and Zack Martin wiped the counter top of the smoothie bar and stopped to pick his nose. "Hmm. That's some good slimy stuff" he moaned. Suddenly, a paperbag head popped beside him making him flick his booger in a customer's shirt, who left disgusted. " Hey! As if you don't flick your boogers at other people!" he called out. He glared at the paperbag boy. " Thanks a lot.. Who are you?" Zack asked. The paperbag faced him and sighed. "It's me Cody!" the paperbag head said. Zack let out a scream and shouted " OH NO! THE PAPERBAG DEVIL HAS GOTTEN INTO CODY! RUN FOR YOUR LIVEEEEEEESS!" making his customers leave the countertop. Cody glared at Zack,who just smiled sheepishly.

" So what's with the get up? Your not planning to grow orchids on your bag right?" Zack groaned.

" No! Hey! You gave me an idea! I'll research about that! But that's not what's this about. As you know, the love between me and Bailey is falling in Sunday Other words, anniversary.. So to make this anniversary extra special, I came up a plan to give her a gift for each day of the week, more special than the former. " Cody gushed. Zack crept back from his daydreaming twin and went off to flirt with a hot babe. " Oh Zack! I need a favor! Zack?" Cody turned around and found Zack chatting with another girl when out of the corner of his eye, he saw Bailey. She was dressed in a white vest,black halter top,silver belt and baby blue skinny jeans paired off with black sandals. Cody blushed and told himself for the millionth time of the day that he was the luckiest guy on the planet. When he saw Bailey walking down to chat with one of her friends in one of the lounge chairs, he got his walkie talkie and ordered,

" Inloveboy here, order order. Woody! Target is in lounge chair. GO! And don't mess this up or I won't give you my mouthwatering chocolate chip cookies!" Cody ordered at the walkie talkie.

He was answered by a garble of noises and finally a yes. He saw Woody walking towards Bailey and finally,tripping himself causing the the bouquet of long stemmed bloody red roses and chocolates to fly into Bailey's lap who's eyes grew large. She stared at the roses and picked up the card. " To Bailey, Your the prettiest girlfriend I ever have. I love you. From your one and only, Cody Martin. AWWW. Cody is sooo romantic!" Bailey gushed. Cody blushed under his paperbag. " Mission complete Woody, here's your cookies." Cody threw a bag into Woody's direction and crept back to his cabin discreetly.

~~~t(-_-t)~~~

Bailey went inside her cabin,closed the door and sighed dreamily when a green skinned monster with a towel wrapped around it's head appeared, making her drop Cody's gift.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUGGGGHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" Bailey shrieked.

The monster screamed in a high pitched voice. "London?! What's that on your face?! Bailey asked,still screaming.

" Oh it's you Bailey. Oh it's just a massage thingy I got in the ship's spa. I have to lay down for 2 hours and after that rinse it and this wonderful skin will be wonderful-er!" London smiled.

Bailey shooked her head and picked up the flowers and chocolate. " Ooh! Flowers and chocolate! who's it from? Looks expensive! Did you break up with that scrawny Cody and got yourself a filthy rich boy? Who is it? Anyone I know? Huhuh?!?" London asked. "

"Woah. Backup there green monster!" Bailey laughed. She held a long stemmed rose and inhaled the sweet smell. She sighed dreamily while a confused look was plastered in London's green face.

* * *

_**I'll be writing "Tuesday" anytime this minute write now! Since it's summer, well in my country, I'll be updating every singe day! Soo.. Maybe I'll finish The Weeklong Anniversary maybe in 3 or 2 days! So stay tuned!**_


	2. Tuesday

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own TSLoD, the Sprouse twins,Debby Ryan or Brenda Song ( OH HOW I WISH I COULD)**

**A/N: Hey guys! It's me again back with 'Tuesday'. Sorry it took so long, I got writer's block. HIHIHI. And reminder, go to YouTube or any other music site and search for Could It Be by Christy Carlson Romano. And play it when you see the lyrics in this fanfic. HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER. CAILEY ROCKS! t(-_-t)**

* * *

Cody sat in his chair and was remixing music. The room was in full music mode and Cody can't hear anything. He leaned back and listened to his latest download. It was Could It Be by Christy Carlson Romano and he was planning it to burn it in a CD and give it to Bailey. He closed his eyes and imagined Bailey's reaction when she gets the CD.

* * *

_" Oh Cody! This is like the most awesome CD I ever received!" Bailey said,listening to his CD." Your so awesome Cody! I seriously love it! Happy Anniversary sweetie!" Bailey hugged him. Cody leaned and whispered in her ear, " There's more Bailey. This is just the start of it" he smiled, trying to be seductive. " You know, being "seductive" doesn't suit you Cody. C'mere" Bailey wrapped her arms around him and they kissed. It was electrifying and to Cody, it was like 4th of July, fireworks everywhere! _

_Funny, Bailey's lips normally don't taste like paper. Cody thought. Suddenly, Bailey turned into a paper bag with three holes in it, making Cody scream like a little girl._

* * *

" IGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Cody screamed. He opened his eyes and found Zack laughing his ass off with a paperbag in his hand.

" Duu-de! HAHAHAHAHAHA, you s-scHHAHAH, scream!, LIKE A GIRL! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAH" Zack laughed,almost choking.

Cody stood up and glared at his brother. " WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?!" Cody screamed.

Zack's ears rang and he covered them with his two pointing fingers." STOP SHOUTING!!! THERE'S THE LOUD MUSIC AND YOUR GIRLY SCREAM AND YOUR SHOUTING IS MAKING ME DEAF!" Zack shouted to his brother.

Cody grabbed his earmuffs and turned the volume higher, making Zack fall in his knees and screaming." WHO'S THE LITTLE GIRL RIGHT NOW HUH? DON'T MESS WITH CODY MARTIN!" Cody smirked.

" CODY, I APOLOGIZE NOW TURN THE MUSIC DOWN!!" Zack said,almost crying. Cody turned of his speakers,got the CD and his CD player and left his twin writhing in the floor,possibly deaf.

Cody went down to the ship's deck and looked for Bailey. Seeing no signs of her, he sat on a table and stared at the waves. Suddenly, he heard a familiar voice calling him. He turned around and it was Bailey!

"Hi Cody!" Bailey greeted him. She pointed at the cd player and asked " What's with the CD player? You're listening to a new song? That's a first."

Cody smiled. He loved that cheerful voice and that beautiful smile. He pointed at the chair and told her sit. He opened the CD player placed the CD inside while Bailey watch curiously. He hit PLAY button and the melody of the song, Could It Be. Bailey's eyes widened as she recognized the song. " Cod-" Bailey started to speak when Cody placed a finger on her lips to shush her. The melody continued,this time with Romano singing.

_I know we've been friends forever_  
_ But now I think I'm feeling something totally new_  
_ And after all this time I opened up my eyes_  
_ Now I see you were always with me_

_ Could it be you & I_  
_ Never imagined_  
_ Could it be suddenly I'm fallin' for you_  
_ Could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew_  
_ Could it be that it's true _  
_ It's you and it's you_

At the end of the song, Cody noticed Bailey's eyes were full of tears. " Oh gosh, Sorry Bailey! I didn't know this song was kinda sad for you! " Cody babbled. Suddenly, Bailey hugged him and sobbed. " Do you know what Cody? This song clearly describes what you are to me before we became a "we" " Bailey sobbed. Cody patted her shoulder and hugged her close. He lifted her face off his shoulders and was starting to close the gap between them when Mr. Moseby arrived and saw the two teens. " NO KISSING IN THE DECK." he reprimanded. Bailey and Cody immediately backed away from each other. " Bailey. I'm giving this to you. " Cody smiled and handed her the CD. Bailey sobbed and hugged Cody. She stood up and kissed him in the cheek and left, blushing and sobbing from Cody's gift. " Cody Martin. YOU ARE A GENIUS." Cody congratulated himself. He whipped up a paper and checked a box named "Tuesday"

~~~t(-_-t)~~~

Bailey entered the room she was sharing with London to find London lying in bed with a cream in her face and cucumbers in her eyes. She placed Cody's CD at her desk and sat beside London in her bed. " London, is this some new spa "thingy" you're trying?" Bailey asked the bubbly heiress.

" Oh yes! Cucumbers are supposed to make your eyes prettier or something like that,I really wasn't listening to the sales woman. " London replied,grinning.

Bailey could only shrugged her shoulders,seemingly flabbergasted. " Anyway, did you know that Cody is really romantic? HE GAVE ME A CD!" Bailey exclaimed,when a tear fell out of her eye.

" WHAT?! A CD?! Why didn't he just get an artist and sing for you? Sheesh, poor people." London scoffed which made Bailey stick out her mouth on her. " Whatever, just listen to this. It's seriously super romantic!" Bailey gushed. She placed the CD in the CD player in her computer and played it for London. After the song, Bailey was bawling her eyes out. " I mean seriously, when I heard this song, it seriously describes what Cody is to me before!"

" AWWW BAILEY. You're right, the song is super romantic. I'm not crying like you because I'm afraid that the cream will disappear!" London smiled and the sobbing girl. Bailey stood up and smiled. She walked to London and plucked out the cucumber out of her eye. " WHAT ARE YOU DOING BAILEY!?!" London screamed. Bailey laughed and spread the cucumber in the hysterical heiress' face and ate it. " EWWWWWWW BAILEY PICKETT! YOU'RE DISGUSTING! I'll get you for this!" London screamed on top of her lungs. Bailey laughed and went out of the room, leaving London in between a state of disgust and a state of panic.

* * *

**A/N: Don't you just love the London part? I made a gag here in this story about London and her fashion quirks! OH LOL. Wednesday coming up! Bye! RATE AND REVIEW. Go easy :D THANKS**


	3. Wednesday

**DISCALIMER: Don't own TSLoD or the cast (UNFORTUNATELY.) Just the plot**

**A/N: I'm seriously sorry guys. I didn't update. I got some kind of mental block that I couldn't write! It's a little ugly so don't gnash your fangs! CAILEY ROCKS! t(0_0t)**

* * *

"Okay men. Let us proceed! Make sure to be quick!" Cody ordered. They were in front of Bailey and London's cabin for Cody's "Wednesday" gift or should we say "gifts". Cody was holding a giant brown teddy bear and a card. With him was Marcus and Woody. Each was holding 3 teddy bears and 3 small jars of gummy bears.

" Cody, tell me why we're here in Bailey and London's Cabin? My arms are BEARY tired" Marcus complained.

" Yeah, my arms are getting tired! We have to make this fast before I eat this gummy bears!" Woody exclaimed,licking his lips.

Cody rolled his eyes. He slowly opened the door and found London sleeping inside. " Okay. We make this quick! Just imagine we're.. ninjas!" Cody whispered.

" Oooh. I like that." Marcus smiled.

Cody slowly opened the door again and they tiptoed inside. Marcus and Woody ran around the room to place the teddy bears and gummy bear jars and Cody place his giant bear and card on top of Bailey's bed. He lovingly sighed and heard a flush in the bathroom. Cody and Marcus' eyes grew big. They tiptoed to the bathroom and found Woody washing his hands.

" What?! Well, I need to go after I placed the bears" Woody smiled uncertainly.

Cody rolled his eyes once again and they tiptoed out of the room, with London soundly asleep,oblivious to what they've done. They ran to the hallway and breathed a sigh of relief. Marcus and Woody went to the smoothie bar, with Cody thanking them with a wave. He stuffed his hand in his back pocket and found a crumpled paper. He got a pen and checked the "Wednesday" box. He walked to a chair at the deck and heaved a sigh. " My leg muscles hurt but Bailey's worth it." Cody said to himself,smiling and leaning back.

* * *

Bailey walked at the hallway of the student cabins and stopped at her door. She opened the door and found stuffed bears scattered around her room along with a jar of gummy bears in each stuffed toy. And lastly, she found a giant bear with a card on top of her bed. She dropped her bag and ran to her bed. She took the card and read it aloud. "

Bailey,

You are the smartest,sweetest and the most beautiful girl I've ever met.

My life feels empty without you.

You are the only one I want and the only one I need. I love you.

From,

Cody

Bailey felt her cheeks heating up and and she smiled. Suddenly, she heard a scream. She turned around and saw London screaming her lungs out.

"IGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" London screamed.

" London, London what happened?" Bailey asked,dropping to her knees and plopped her arms at London's bed.

" My nightmare came true! There were a bunch of bad teddy bears came at my room and stole my gold bars and they took me to this stinky castle and put me on those big bracelets with long ropes and they danced around me" London said.

She hurriedly stood up and saw the stuffed bears around the room,shrieked and finally fainted. Bailey,obviously astounded,checked London's purse and found a wad of thousand dollar bills and waved it under her nose. Instantly, the heiress jumped up and shrieked again.

" Relax relax London. There are no bad bears here. There just stuffed toys. Cody gave them" Bailey said. " All that junk around your face must be affecting. I think the bears should be afraid of you, not you be afraid of them." Bailey laughed her weird laugh while London gave her an exasperated look. " Look! Cody gave me another gift! Well, gifts. Nyuhahaha. I wonder why? I haven't seen him lately." Bailey thought aloud.

" Maybe he's cheating on you!" London answered,grinning widely. Bailey gave her a glare.

London sighed. " Well, you see, when a boyfriend is cheating on you, there are signs like he'll be nice to you in like what you say, over-exaggerated, i dunno, manner? Whatever that is." London explained,waving a hand.

Bailey thought,_ He wouldn't cheat on me right? Well, that's very unCody-like. He wouldn't do that. I think? _

" Well, I gotta rinse my beautiful face. It's supposed to be two hours." London said,walking to the bathroom and leaving her room mate in her thoughts.

* * *

Bailey ran to the lower deck and found Cody sipping a smoothie and humming to himself. She slowed down and walked behind him. She wrapped her arms around him and greeted, " Hey there Cody!" Cody spilled his smoothie and stuttered, " Hi there Bailey!" he smiled. Bailey sat down at the chair next to him and happily said, " Cody. I saw your gifts." Cody smiled his goofy smile and asked, " Did you like it?"

" Ofcourse! It was so sweet! But it made London, well, let's just say, BEARY BEARY surprised." Bailey replied,while laughing. She saw Cody looking away and laughing. _Cody's totally not cheating on me. I could see it in his eyes._

* * *

**A/N: Guys! Yeah. It's Teddybears and gummy bears this time. Credits to my super cool friend Allieson for helping me overcome the mental block and helping me with the letter. It took us hours to figure this thing! THANKS ALLIE!** CAILEEY! t(0_ot)


	4. Thursday

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own TSLoD or the cast. OR DISNEY. :'(. Just the plot.  
**

**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry I really didn't update. I had problems. Writer's block,headache and a girl problem. ( IT'S NOT REALLY A PROBLEM BUT IT'S A FRACKIN PROBLEM FOR MOI.) Thanks to Allieson for giving me words of encouragement and being patient when I'm getting crazy. Your the best Pimp! HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAH =)))**

* * *

WEDNESDAY,evening:

Woody entered his cabin,holding a bag of chips and found his room mate holding a cutter and a corn cob.

" Heey there Cody. Whatcha doin?" he asked.

Cody lifted his head to face Woody and grinned." Well, you know how Bailey loves corn cob art right? So I'm making something made out of corn cob!" Cody explained.

Woody stared at him as if he's crazy. " W-well, seriously Cody? Corn cobs? That's kind of creepy. Corn cobs are made for eating!" Woody exclaimed,grinning with his braces shining at the bright light.

Cody shook his head and went back to his work. " Stupid corn cob! My cutter got stuck!" Cody complained.

" Why did you even used a cutter? You should use a knife!" Woody said,biting on a potato chip and licking his fingers.

Cody sighed and placed down the corn cob. " No can do. Knives are more dangerous than cutters. They're sharper and bigger! Guess I'll just stick to cutters if I still want to have 5 fingers!" Cody replied, trying to yank the cutter off the corn cob.

Suddenly, without knowing it, he yanked the cutter too fast and there was a thin line in his thumb. A drip of blood stained the corn cob. " AUUUUGHHH!! MOMMY BOO-BOO!MOMMEEEEEEEEEEH!!!" Cody screamed while running around the room.

Woody stood up, watching Cody ran around screaming his lungs out. " Cody! Relax! It's just a cut! " Woody tried to calm down his screaming friend with no use. Cody continued to ran around the room shouting "Mommy!" around the room when the door swung open and Mr. Moseby appeared.

" What in the world is going on? I heard screaming!" Mr. Moseby asked.

He sighed and watch helplessly as Cody ran around and finally calmed down. Not. He kneeled down and mumbled, " Mommy, boo-boo." to Woody and Mr. Moseby and closed his eyes. Mr. Moseby threw his hands up at the air and sighed.

"Woody, help to the clinic to bandage his "boo-boo" " Mr. Moseby ordered.

Woody bended down and told Cody, " Come on Cody, Mommy Woody's going to take you to the nice doctor there! And hopefully, maybe he'll give you a lollipop so you can give it to me!" Woody cheerfully exclaimed. Cody shot him a glare and stood up.

" I'm fine. It's just a boo-, I mean cut. I'll be fine. " He smiled although he's body was slightly shaking.

Woody and Mr. Moseby looked at him skeptically. " Cody. You really need to go to the clinic! In anytime, that cut is going to get bigger and bigger!" Mr. Moseby explained, his hands moving.

" No seriously. I'm seriously fine. And I still need to work on a uh-m project." Cody smiled, trying to cover up his "project".

" Cody, your finger's spurting out blood. It's in your arm right now. And oh! It's in the carpeting. Urgh!" Mr. Moseby ordered, his hands up in the air again.

Cody looked at his finger and saw a river of blood. " LET'S GO WOODY! MY BOO-BOO'S GETTING BIG!" Cody said, his voice out loud. He pulled Woody out of the room and marched toward the clinic.

After few minutes later, Cody and Woody left the clinic. " You know, I was pretty scared back there. Thanks Woody." Cody smiled, looking at his bandaged finger. Woody sucked on his lollipop. " No problem Cody. I got my lollipop so we're even."

* * *

THURSDAY:

Cody yawned as he sat in his chair at Ms. Tutweiller's class. He barely saw Bailey walking towards him and greeted him. " Good morning Cody!" Bailey smiled. Cody tried his hardest to lift his head up and seeing Bailey, he sat upright.

" Well hello Bailey! How was your morning?" Cody greeted her,trying hard to hide his yawning.

" My morning was fine. NOT. Still the same, I woke up early because of LONDON'S SNORING." Bailey said out loud, obviously for London who was looking at her reflection.

London, hearing it, turned to a seatmate behind her and said, " I SNORE LIKE A PRINCESS. Which I am." London said proudly and continued, " AND NOT LIKE SOMEONE WHO SNORES LIKE A TRUCK!"

Bailey scoffed and stuck out her tongue at London who just innocently smiled. Bailey rolled her eyes and Cody could see the burning desire to hurt London in her eyes. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply. She opened her eyes and saw Cody sleeping.

" And I think I'm not the only one who had a bad night?" Bailey said,placing a comforting hand in Cody's cheek.

Instantly, Cody's eyes opened and he sat straight. Bailey giggled while Cody looked at her sheepishly. " What happened Cody? It's rare for you to get a bad night." Bailey asked.

Cody's eyes grew bigger. " I w-was d-doing my homework. Y-you know. All the hard stuff." Cody stuttered, his nose crinkling.

" HIS LYING! He's nose crinkled!" London shouted from the other side of the room. Bailey rolled her eyes again and focused at her sleepy boyfriend.

" What? Cody, that's a lie. Homework is like just some easy thing for you. And we only had 2 or 3 assignments yesterday. And they're not due until next week." Bailey said, looking at Cody's eyes. Cody looked away and felt his cheeks getting red.

" W-well you know me Bail, I always like to finish my homework on time." Cody again stuttered. Bailey rolled her eyes.

" C'mon tell me Cody. What's going on?" Bailey asked, the worry on her eyes.

Cody took a deep breath. He can't keep secrets from Bailey. He opened his mouth to tell her about his git when Ms. Tutweiller walked inside their classroom and greeted them. Bailey stood up to rush to her seat and Cody exhaled deeply. _That was close!_ he thought.

* * *

After class, Cody ran as fast as he could before Bailey saw him. He knew that Bailey will walk straight to her cabin so he relaxed a bit,breathing in and out. He realized he was in the hallway. He almost blurted out his gift to Bailey,which was supposed to be a surprise. Suddenly, he saw London walking past him and an idea popped in. He raced to London and gripped her arm.

" LONDON!" he said,surprising the heiress.

" HEY!" London replied,her voice loud.

She wiggled out of his grip and saw Cody holding a fancy jewelry box.

" Ooooh! Is this for me, London Tipton?" London asked smiling and pointing to herself.

Cody looked at her and gripped her in the shoulders.

" London! I need a favor. Give this to Bailey." He handed her the jewelry box.

London excitedly opened it and shrieked when she saw Cody's gift. The gift was horrifying to London's eyes.

" WHAT IS THIS?!" London shouted. Cody covered his ears. Sometimes, London was seriously hard to handle.

" It's a gift for Bailey. Please give it to her." Cody ordered,wiping the sweat off his forehead.

" AND WHY SHOULD I?" London contradicted.

Cody sighed and faced London. He had a dark aura growing in him,enough for numb London to feel it.

"Thank you London." Cody said,smiling.

" Wait. How did you get the fancy jewelry box?" London asked.

" I dug it out of your trash." Cody replied nonchalantly.

" Blech. Poor people" she scoffed and rolled her eyes. She walked away muttering how cheap "poor" people are,leaving Cody to check his list.

* * *

London slammed the cabin door,making Bailey jump in surprise. " Oh hey London." Bailey greeted her while reading through her textbook. London sighed and threw her bag on top of Bailey's bed.

" HEY!" Bailey said when London threw her an elegant jewelry box.

" Your scrawny blonde boyfriend gave that to me to give it to you." London said and sat on her bed.

Bailey opened the box and found ball chain necklace with a corn cob heart as a pendant. CM3BP was engraved. Bailey stood up in surprise. " Ohmygosh." was all Bailey could say.

" I KNOW RIGHT! Cody is so cheap!" London exclaimed. Bailey rolled her eyes how superficial London is. " It's the most romantic gift I've ever recieved!" Bailey gushed.

" YOU SERIOUSLY LIKED THAT?!" London asked,obviously horrified.

" YES! And look, it's made out of corn cob! Aww. Cody really knows me." Bailey said, her cheeks all red.

" CORN COB?! !" London shrieked. Bailey cupped London's mouth but the horrified heiress kept on screaming. Bailey waited until London calmed down.

" This is so sweet! First the roses and chocolates, next the CD, teddy bears and gummy bears and then this?! Cody is just too sweet!" Bailey said,staring at the ceiling.

" But wait. Why is he giving all those gifts?" London asked. Bailey wondered also. Cody's not cheating at her. She's confident about that. So what's the deal?

" You know. I don't really know too. But whatever it is, I hope it's not too important for him. If it was, I might just crush his heart." Bailey stated,looking down.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! It's seriously long. Sorry. But it's something to make it up? Peace guys. I seriously had problems this past few days. Your reviews really helped me and the fact that Allieson told my fanfiction to her 2nd graders. It's like they're bugging her to bug me about "Thursday"! And her 2nd graders passed it on to their fellow 2nd graders. It makes my heart melt. Okay, it's 2:11 am here and I seriously need some sleep. I'm seriously sorry guys for not updating! Lemme know how do you think this fanfic will end. I'm just curious. LEMME KNOW OKAY? Love, Wills.**


	5. Thursday Afternoon

**Disclaimer: I don't own TSLoD or the cast. OH HOW I WISH. Keep on supportin' Cailey! t(0_0t) I own the plot.  
**

**A/N: You guys hate me. I'm so sorry. A lot happened. Glee HAPPENED. Ohjeez. Yeah, I got obsessed with Glee. I'm so sorry. So here's what happened in Thursday afternoon.**

* * *

Thursday afternoon,

Cody grumbled and looked at his watch. Zack was with him,sitting on the floor and eating his pudding cup. He paced around the room and finally,banged his head on the wall.

" SHE'S LATE!" Cody exclaimed,throwing his hands in the air.

" So what? Your like,giving the gift tomorrow right? So what's the rush?" Zack commented,licking his lips.

Cody rolled his eyes. " Time is gold! I want to work on that gift! The shop closes early so I need the measurements right now!"Cody said. Zack stood up and patted his brother's back.

" You need to relax dude. You're like getting stressed out in this anniversary thing. Why don't you just gave her a nice big teddy bear for your anniversary on Sunday?" Zack asked.

Cody looked at his twin brother as if he's going to kill him. "I want this anniversary to be special! WHERE IS SHE?" Cody exclaimed.

Suddenly, the two brothers heard a loud crash. Papers flew everywhere and people have been shoved away. " Oooh. She's here alright." Zack said,his eyes slitting and his eyebrow lifting while his brother anticipated. Cody put his foot forward and Addison tripped,her face flat on the floor.

" Are you okay Addison? By the way. You're late. FOR 12 minutes!" Cody said,helping the energetic girl to her feet.

"OHI'MSORRYCODY!THENISAWMYPENIT WASINTHETABLESO IGRABBEDIT!'!THENIGOTHEREASFASTASICANTHEN-MMF!" Addison buzzed but was interrupted with Zack covering her mouth. " What in the heck did you say?" Zack asked.

" Okay, settle down Addison. You take Bailey's measurements and we'll give you this as a reward." Cody said,pointing to Zack for her reward.

Zack whistled innocently and nonchalantly pulled out a candy ring. Cody looked at him,surprised.

" WHERE'S THE BAG OF CANDY RINGS?" Cody shouted.

Zack used his hands as a shield from Cody and replied, " I might have eaten the candy rings." Zack said,not looking at Cody's fiery eyes.

Cody slapped his forehead. " OY. Remind me never to trust you about food." he sighed,rubbing his forehead. He got the ring from Zack and showed it to Addison.

" Get Bailey's correct measurements and I'll give you this." Cody offered. Addison's eyes grew big as the huge candy ring shined at the light. " Bailey's at the deck,doing her homework. GO!"

Addison ran fast to Bailey and Cody and Zack watched nearby but discreetly from the cabin hallways. Addison slid down to at the chair across Bailey and began nailing her with questions. " Hey Bailey! What's your measurements? Just asking! You know it can't hurt to ask!" Addison expectantly said to the bewildered blonde.

" Uh. Hi Addison. Why do you need my measurements?" Bailey asked,suspicious of the girl's intentions. Honestly,you wouldn't know what Addison's up to because she was pretty..random. She was 86 pounds of pure energy.

" Ohh pssh. Nothing! As if somebody told me to! No seriously,nobody told me to! I'm just curious!" she said,waving a hand to dismiss Bailey's suspicions.

" Uhm. No. Addison, I'm pretty private about my measurements." Bailey slowly said. Suddenly,Addison pulled Bailey to her feet and began measuring her torso and chest.

" ADDISON! GET OFF ME! HEY GET OFF ME!" Bailey shrieked. Addison continued measuring her.

" Just hold on!" Addison tried to tell the hysterical blonde but with no avail.

" WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" a voice boomed.

Bailey stopped struggling and Addison stopped measuring.

" Addison, what are you doing?" Mr. Moseby asked.

Addison unwrapped the measuring tape from the scared Bailey and replied , " Oh good afternoon Mr. Moseby! Good day isn't it?". She smiled at the glaring ship manager.

" What were you doing to Bailey?" Mr. Moseby asked the crazy girl.

Addison looked at Bailey and faced Mr. Moseby. " Uhm.. Did you know I got a paper cut? Yeah! I was like WOAH! IT WAS BLEEDING AND IT WAS OHMYGOSH I NEED TO GO TO THE CLINIC! AND THE NURSE WAS SOmff-!" Addison babbled but was cut off by Mr. Moseby by cupping her mouth.

" I do not want to know about your paper cut. You are attacking a student! Detention!" Mr. Moseby ordered.

" AWWWW MR. MOSEBY!" Addison wailed but she soon realized that Mr. Moseby was dead serious. She slowly walked and then whirled around.

" YOU WON'T CATCH ME ALIVE!" Addison stated then ran as fast as she could.

She passed by Corby who was eating a sub. " GET HER!" Mr. Moseby ordered the fat boat guard.

" I'm in the middle of eating a sandwhich here!" Corby complained but instantly ran after the student when Mr. Moseby gave him the I'm-dead-serious-or-I'll-feed-you-to-the-sharks look. He stomped off leaving the bewildered Bailey to shlumped back to her seat. Cody sighed while Zack laughed,pointing at his girlfriend.

" Ugh. My plan didn't work. We need plan B." Cody said,pacing around the hallway.

" Why don't you just sneak into her room and grab a plain shirt? I'm sure Bailey has one." Zack suggested. Cody's eyes lit up and grabbed his twin in the shoulders. " ZACK YOU'RE A GENIUS!" Cody exclaimed. Zack flipped his hair and arrogantly said, " Well, I am a genius. Why does everyone say you're the genius? Tsk." Cody rolled his eyes. " I'm still the genius between us. You don't even know the difference of pie the food and pi of Mathematics!"

" Who cares? They're both round so what's your point?" Zack shot back and snorted. Cody looked at his brother in disgust.

" Okay. We need to sneak inside Bailey's cabin and get that white shirt." Cody planned,pacing around. Zack looked at his twin,apparently confused.

" WE? WHO'S WE?" Zack asked loudly,looking at his twin brother with disbelief. Cody rolled his eyes. Sometimes, his brother was a little dense. Wait. Scratch a little and sometimes. Zack was seriously dense.

" Me and the potted plant." Cody replied,his answer dripping with sarcasm. Zack sighed in relief and procedeed to walk a way. " Oh. I thought you were talking about us. Whew. As Moseby says it, good luck with that!" Zack said,imitating the uptight manager when Cody grabbed the back collar of Zack's shirt and dragged the carbon copy of him to face Cody.

" I AM talking about us! You have to help me get that shirt!" the younger twin exclaimed. Zack wiggled out of Cody's grasp and whined. " Why? I don't wanna go and search for some boring shirt!" Zack sneered.

_Or maybe. Just maybe, I could check out what's usually inside a girl's closet. Yes!_ Zack thought, a brilliant but naughty plan eventually formed in his head.

" Alright. I'll help you." Zack conceded. Cody looked suspiciously at his brother. Zack didn't always agreed to his plans that FAST,so something must be up in that little coconut of his.

" What? I can't help my twin brother in his time of need? Oh,you wound me!" Zack dramatically stated,noticing Cody's suspicious look. Zack rolled his eyes and pushed Cody to the hall of the students' cabins. " We need to get going if you wanna get that shirt!"

* * *

"Okay! We're inside. There's no turning back!" Cody bravely told himself. Zack crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. After a million years,well actually 5 minutes but it felt like eternity,of waiting for Cody to go inside the cabin, he wasn't in the mood for Cody's "bravery" speeches.

" I just want to tell you that we are doing this for go-" Cody stated when Zack's hand covered his mouth.

" Save it. Now let's find that shirt. Where's Bailey's closet?" Zack asked,looking around the room. Cody pointed at the right side,where a horde of things were blocking it's doors.

Zack snorted. " How did you know? Do you stalk Bailey at night?" he joked.

Cody threw a glare at him and shook his head as if it was the dumbest question he ever heard. Cody pushed the things gently away and opened it's doors. " One, I'm here almost everyday because of our study sessions and two, because of that tacky chicken for an alarm clock. Don't tell Bailey I said that. " Cody answered.

Zack walked to his brother and stared at Bailey's clothes. " Wow. She sure wears bright stuff." Zack commented,pulling out a light blue plaid shirt and tossed it on top of Bailey's bed.

" Hey! Stop messing with her clothes! She might get suspicious!" Cody hissed. He flipped through Bailey's hangers while Zack rummaged her drawers. Zack found t-shirts of weird animals and sayings,bright tank tops,pajamas and lastly,Bailey's underwear. Zack snorted and laughed. He heard Cody saying something and he quickly buried the underwear back to the drawer.

Cody lifted up a plain white t-shirt. " I found it! Now let's go! I think Bailey's finished with her studying and I have a feeling that London's done with detention!" Cody whispered urgently.

" Oh no. We are not leaving this room until we have a clothes fight!" Zack announced.

" Clothes fight? What in the worl-" Cody asked but was cut short when London's skirt was flicked at him. He slowly shook the dress of his face and smirked at Zack. " Oh you didn't!" Cody grabbed a fistful of Bailey's clothes and threw it at his brother,who dodged it easily. Zack threw a hand of God-knows-what things of London and it hit his brother's face like pie. And soon,they were having what Zack coined, a clothes fight.

* * *

" Hey London! How was your detention?" Bailey snickered,gathering her books. London filed her nails and answered dramatically, " It was horrible! I think some elf was standing in front of the teacher and doing some weird dance! "

Bailey laughed and they walked to their cabin. She was about to open the door,but realizing that she was unable to because of her books, asked the hotel heiress to do it. " London, can you please open the door?" she asked as nicely as she could,hoping London would open it. Unfortunately, all she received was a blank stare and a scoff." No way! Why don't you open it yourself?"

" If I do, you won't get to go inside. I'll lock it." Bailey threatened. London's lips turned into a pout and against her will, (OR BELIEFS) opened the door for Bailey.

" Thank you. You're very ki-WHAT THE?" Bailey thanked but was cut short when she saw their room.

" Why? OHMYGOSH! MY CLOOOTHEEEES!" London shrieked,running inside the room and picking up her designer clothes. Bailey dropped her books at the same time her jaw dropped. She scanned the room. Pieces of her tank tops,shorts were scattered around the room. London's designer clothes were also tossed around and hammers were everywhere! And oh holy chicken on top of a tractor truck! Her underwear!

" WHO IN THE HECK'S WORLD DID THIS? Ooooh, I'm going to give them a piece of my mind when I figure who did this!" Bailey announced.

" WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! MY CLOOOOTHES!" London weeped,clutching her dresses. " YOU GO TRACK THEM DOWN AND HANG THEM THEN TOSS THEM AROUND TO LET THEM FEEL WHAT MY BABIES FEELED!"

Bailey's mouth gaped like a fish out of water. She barely heard what London said and marched to the door to get out of the room but stopped dead in her tracks. " Filled? Maybe you mean felt." " she commented and left the room.

**A/N: Little rusty sorry. My mind short-circuited. I'm SERIOUSLY SORRY. Please don't hate me! :'(**


End file.
